The Spirit of Summer and the Guardian of Light
by FrhancesSandel
Summary: After sacrifices her life to save her sister anna was resurrected by the man in the moon with no memories of her previous life, now she called anna dawn the spirit of summer
1. Chapter 1 resurrected

"Elsa?" She whispered and Anna quickly ran to her and stood between Elsa and the sword.

"NOOO!" and suddenly everything was dark.

Anna: Darkness and coldness. That's all I see and feels.

I'm very cold and scared.

But then I see a ray of light. Surely not from the sun because its night.

Then there it was.

A full moon above my head.

As soon as I saw how it was glowing, my fear went away. Its big and bright, making me less scared each passing second.

Why am I here?

Who am I?

I checked my surroundings and there was no sight of any one.

"Who said that" I started to levitate from the ground bringing me closer to the moon. (She sill wearing Her Winter clothing but no boots)

No answer. I was put gently back on the ground. This time on my feet.

The man in the moon: your anna dawn the summer spirit

Anna looked around the waters and then suddenly the sun is shining and the water begins to melt. It suddenly becomes a nice summer day, "huh that weird she." said, then she noticed her her hands were glowing with a yellow light a little fire came out

"Whoa cool." She said

then I played with my powers for a bit then I saw a kingdom. Before I stepped on the water, I started to levitate again. The wind is blowing hard. Then I thought for a moment and then spoke.

"Wind take me to that kingdom."

And as soon as she said that the wind blew and she landed gently on the other side where the kingdom was.

She started at the village and villagers who were coming out of their houses.

"Hello there" I greeted some people. They ignored me.

"Hellow Miss" I waved at a old women who was coming out her house.I was ignored again.

Then I saw two children walking towards me. I used mg advantage and tried to speak to them.

"Hi kids can I ask where I am and-" I was cut off as I felt a chill up my spine. The kids passed right through me.

I turned around and then a couple passed through me as well.

Water filled my eyes.

I'm alone.

My name is anna dawn how do I

know that? The moon told me so.

But that was all he ever told me.

And that was a long, long time ago.


	2. Chapter 2 meeting Jack Frost

Few years later

Anna and jack were flying at high speeds and then "crash!"

You should watch where you're going?" Jack told them off as he got up. He was surpised to see it was a girl in braids, no older than his physical age.

The girl got up and frowened. "Well you should too." she retorted. She noticed bits of frost clinging onto her dress and she melted it off. That was when Jack noticed parts of him were melted and in a matter of seconds, the missing frost formed again over his cloak.

"Oh. So you're the infamous Spirit of Summer?"

Anna looked up at him. "Yeah..." she blinked.

"Anna Dawn, wasn't it?" he remembered hearing her be mentioned a couple of times, but he thought he'd keep his distance, seeing as winter and summer were complete opposites.

And judging, by the white hair and frosty look, you're Jack Frost."

"Right, milady." he bowed. She honestly didn't seem as bad as he thought. How she looked and talked told him she wouldn't hurt a fly.

That day had been a great day. She was just as fun as he was and they spent the day playing around and well...just having fun. It beat the loneliness he had and like him, no one could see her, unless they were like them.

"Hey anna do you want to prank bunny with me?" Jack told her, why of course let do it anna said while smirking manically. well let go then he said as they flew away


	3. Chapter 3 wish i knew

**Author note: This story after ****frozen 2 anna and elsa will meet each other again very soon this was on my mind ever i watch frozen 2 and i think that elsa is now immortal **

* * *

3 centuries later

As cold as he was, her skin brushing against his had brought warmth to him. Most of the times they were on opposites ends of the world, but they never let it keep them apart. They sat a top of one of the roofs of Arendelle and watched the last bit of light leave the city. A summer breeze blew, curtesy of Anna. Jack couldn't help but add a little bit of winter air to balance it out.

"How is being a guardian?" Anna asked, breaking the silent.

Jack looked at her. He'd known her for most of his immortal life. Who could forget running into high spirited spirit of Summer? That was surely a day he'd never forget.

It's great. Finally being seen and being able to inte..." he noticed the upset look on her face and stopped. How could he have been so insensitive? His best friend.

Anna realised his stopped and she hoped it wasn't because of her, but she knew him all to well. "Don't hold back on me Jack Frost." she pointed her finger at him. "Don't start feeling sorry for me everytime I frown. I ask you a simple question and I expect you to answer it."

"Fine." he sighed. Anna sure was feisty. He'd end up losing arguments or giving in every time she had a fit. He was stubborn himself, but when it came to Anna he was beat. "I'll just stick with, it's great." that was the truth and he wasn't sure how else to describe the feeling.

Anna raised an eyebrow, but brushed it off and just went with it. "Tell me more about your past life. You know, before you became Jack Frost."

"It's all pretty much a blur." he admitted. "But I do remember always playing jokes on my sister." he laughed.

Anna smiled. "I wonder if I ever had something like that." she said taking a breath and looking up to the sky, which was now being lit by a full moon.

"I know you had some kind of life before who you are now."

"How?"

"Because everyone like us were all someone before being chosen."

"But all I can remember is waking up in a frozen waters and then suddenly the sun is shining and the water begins to melt. It suddenly becomes a nice summer day and then I find out that no one can see me."

"Hey." he held her chin up to look at him. "You'll figure out your purpose one day. That you can bet own." he smiled and he managed to get a smile on her face. His icy blue eyes, locking onto her sky blue ones.

The moment was interrupted when the northern lights spread across the sky. "Oh look, the sky's awake." Anna giggled and then watched them in awe, she then turned to Jack. "Do you have to go?" she knew what he was going to say, but wish he didn't have to.

Jack nodded. "I promise, as soon as I'm done, I'll meet up with you."

"Where?"

"Uhm...Burgess."

"Okay." she laughed slightly. "Hurry back." she waved as he flew off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4 Old enemy, new guardian

It had been five years and counting since Pitch had attacked and threatened the guardians. No one expected he would ever come back. But, Sandy knew very well that Pitch would attack when he was ready. He just never thought he'd come this soon.

Upon his airship one stream of golden sand began to turn black. Instead of its golden sun colour, it was now as black as night. At the end a mare formed and galloped across the airship before running off into the night.

It seemed now was the time to call back the other guardians and get them ready for another fight. Sandy flew to the roof of his ship and formed streams of sand in his hands before releasing them and then formed the infamous signal of the guardians, spreading over to the parts of the world where the other guardians were currently occupying.

As the colourful lights reached their destinations, all the guardians dropped what they were doing and retreated to Sandy's ship. Within less than an hour, all had arrived and gathered in the golden airship.

"Sandy, what news?" North asked in his strong Russian accent. He was a large, buff man and he was the tallest and biggest of the guardians. He had a light snowy coloured beard and wore a large red coat with black fur lined around the edges. The world knew this man as Santa, but to the guardians and spirits alike, he was simply, North.

Sandy turned to North and formed a miniature image of a familiar figure with his sand above his head. It was the only way he was able to communicate with anyone and even that didn't seem to help at times.

But everyone understood who the image above the small guardian's head represented.

"He's come back?" A feathered young girl said, placing her hand below her lip and a look of worry drawn upon her face. The fairy was the Tooth Fairy and she gave a somewhat motherly role in the group of guardians.

Jack stepped in, a frown on his face. "We've taken him down before." He started. "Why is this any different?" The bogeyman was no challenge now. They defeated him years ago and what's to stop them from doing it again.

"You shouldn't underestimate 'im, mate." A familiar Australian accent said. A large rabbit hopped next to him and looked him straight in the eye.

"If you remember last time, he nearly succeeded in bringing darkness to the world. He could've gotten stronger over these past few years." Bunny informed.

"Bunny is right." It was easy to tell that North didn't like the sound of that. Everyone knew these two had been battling it out on which holiday was more important. Easter or Christmas? But in moments like this, they made exceptions and put aside their differences. The safety of the children and the world was more important.

A whitish blue light began to spread through the ship and looking up at the hole in the ceiling, a full moon was shining brightly above. Manny.

The light slowly moved across the room, before stopping in the centre. Specs of sand began forming and morphed into a small column.

A glowing yellow image created a silhouette of a familiar girl. Someone Jack knew all to well.

"Anna?" He blinked.

"A new guardian." North nodded.

"Wait a minute. Anna?" Jack protested. It's not that he wanted her to be a guardian. He did. Did he? He was worried about what Pitch might do.

The other guardians were now looking at him, all eyeing him down. For the first time in forever he felt like a small child.

"Jack." Tooth placed a hand on him. "I understand she's your friend and you're worried about her, but if she's anything like you..."

"The girl is completely like him." Bunny interrupted.

"But a little more sensitive." North added.

Tooth scowled at them and they immediately stopped talking.

"Look all I'm saying is that she'll be fine." Tooth smiled at him.

Jack nodded. This was what Anna wanted. To be believed in and this was her chance. He of all people should understand.

"Then it's settled." North clapped his hands together. "Jack will be the one to bring her back to the North Pole. We will see you there


	5. Author note

**Hello everyone i help i can't decide this story should be time travel during frozen 2 so please give me idea **


End file.
